Many devices and systems allow video data to be processed and output for consumption. Digital video data includes large amounts of data to meet the demands of consumers and video providers. For example, consumers of video data desire video of the utmost quality, with high fidelity, resolutions, frame rates, and the like. As a result, the large amount of video data that is required to meet these demands places a burden on communication networks and devices that process and store the video data.
Various video coding techniques may be used to compress video data. Video coding is performed according to one or more video coding standards. For example, video coding standards include high-efficiency video coding (HEVC), advanced video coding (AVC), moving picture experts group (MPEG) coding, or the like. Video coding generally utilizes prediction methods (e.g., inter-prediction, intra-prediction, or the like) that take advantage of redundancy present in video images or sequences. An important goal of video coding techniques is to compress video data into a form that facilitates both the transmission of video data as well as the rendering of the video data.